


Just a Hint of Sweetness

by NtheDemon



Series: Pact of Wedding Vows [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Baker Park Chanyeol, Falling In Love, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pictures, Serious Baekhyun, Singer Byun Baekhyun, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon
Summary: In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.----------------------------------------------------------Chanyeol Park was one of the most kindest people in the world, he made sweet treats and without thinking would give them to someone hungry. He never cared about having things just for him, he knew he was meant to make people smile and be happy but while ignoring his own personal life, a day was coming and he was not ready for. His twenty fifth birthday was coming, and thanks to a remainder from his mother, he was now facing a challenge. Could he risk everything he has built, his bakery that he just got, or could he get to know the singer that his parents found for him? Could he really marry someone that he won't meet until their wedding day? What was a baker to do?





	1. Slightly Burnt on the Edges

**Author's Note:**

> It is now time for EXO to have their own arranged marriage series! I decided to start with the adorable Chanbaek/Baekyeol because why not!

Chanyeol Park was happy, happier than most could say when they were twenty four, he just signed his first ever lease for a bakery he worked and slaved for since he could legally work. He loved baking and making new things, watching people's eyes light up when they tasted what he made, it was something he truly lived for and he wanted to keep doing it. For the most part he could say his life was going wonderfully, he loved doing what he did, loved helping others but something he didn't realize was a certain day was coming and it was a day that would change Chanyeol's entire world... his twenty fifth birthday.

It was a day much like any that he had lately, he woke up early in the morning, went to his bakery to begin the breads and cakes that needed to be made. He loved his work, he truly did, it let him be free and experiment while in his own little world, it was his own paradise that he looked forward to. What he didn't know while he was baking special treats, his mother was planning a special dinner for her son. It was a dinner that would change Chanyeol's life and he wasn't sure if it was for the better or not.. not yet.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, Chanyeol had just put a tin of cupcakes into the oven when he heard his cell going off, smiling brightly he turned and grabbed it while making sure the oven was on the right temperature. Seeing his mother's number, he couldn't stop the happy giggle that came, he loved his mother dearly. She was the one that always believed in him, helped him find just the right spot for his bakery, and always sent him new recipes for him to try. He wouldn't be the man he was without her so whatever she wanted, he would make sure happened. It would seem she that she wanted to have dinner with him that night, she was already working on it, and wanted him to bring the dessert. Of course he would meet her for dinner, he would do anything for her, so while his cupcakes were baking he went to make her favorite cake knowing it would make her happy.

After showering and making sure he looked appropriate for dinner with his mother, he boxed up their dessert and made his way to his parents home which was only a ten minute drive from his own apartment. When he walked to the door, it flung open and he was in cased in a hug from his mother, he always loved his from his mother so he just giggled and hugged her back while balancing their dessert in his hand. "Hello mother dear, I come bearing your favorite tart." His mother clapped happily before ushering him in and they started their meal. Seemed his mother wanted something from him because she made his favorite dinner, beef stew with carrots, so this was going to be interesting. Sure enough during dinner, his mother cleared her throat, and gave her son a look with a soft sigh. "Yeolie you know your father and I are so proud of you.. you have worked so hard and you make so many happy with the treats that you make but you don't think about yourself. About your personal life and now we are at a moment where you need to focus." He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything, "You are turning twenty five next month son.. and you are single." His eyes widened in terror and all he could do was stare in shock at his mother, "Calm Yeol... we have already found your match. His name is Baekhyun and he is a singer." She slid a piece of paper to him, "That is his number, you know our laws... text him before twenty four hours are up alright?" He gulped but slowly took the piece of paper and nodded his head, if his mother said she found his match then he would have to at least try.

The rest of the meal went without issue, his mother asking questions about his bakery, but all he could truly think about was the number that was now in his pocket. He went home with quite a bit on his mind, but he promised his mother that he would text the singer in the morning before he even went into work.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly waking up, his eyes looked at the time and saw it was six in the morning, he didn't want to bother Baekhyun because he wasn't to sure what his own schedule was. So he showered and decided to head into the bakery to begin making the treats for the day, and after his last batch of muffins was just finishing baking, Chanyeol took his phone out of his pocket and decided to text the other.

 **ME:** Hey, I am sorry if this is still early, but yeah.. hi I guess. This is Chanyeol Park....

 **BAEKHYUN:** My my you are polite or very nervous.. anyway this is Baekhyun feel free to call me Baek.

Chanyeol snorted at his phone, it would seem that his fiance was rather on the sassy side, but he liked that. After changing the name in his phone, he texted back.

 **ME:** Maybe a bit of both, I have been baking since six.. I guess it helped my nerves

 **BAEK:** That's right you are a baker, plan on making me fat?

 **ME:** Since I don't know what you look like, you could already be fat but I can help with it.

 **BAEK:** There is a personality I like, send me a selca

 **ME:** If I get one back sure

 **BAEK:** Of course now send one before I have to leave for the studio

Chanyeol laughed softly before fixing his hair slightly to take a selca for his fiance.

 **ME:**  

He bit his lip nervously, he wasn't one to be known for his looks, but the response he got back made him smile.

 **BAEK:** You are extremely attractive for a baker, I am sure you sell out of many things just by smiling.

 **ME:** Thanks, I don't get that a lot but thanks.. your turn!

 **BAEK:**  

 **BAEK:** I am getting ready to head to the studio, can I talk to you later?

Chanyeol licked his lips at the selca he got, his mother did in fact find his perfect match, Baekhyun was very attractive.

 **ME:** Yeah I am about to start decorating things, but yeah, I will text when I head home.

 **ME:** By the way, you are very very hot yourself.

 **BAEK:**   Well thank you very much, and I can't wait ^__^

Chanyeol giggled and set his phone back down to finish off his treats to open the door for the day. His steps were a bit lighter all because of the singer with the earth shattering smile.


	2. Crisp of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It had been a week since Chanyeol texted Baekhyun, his future husband, and so far everything has gone well. He learned that the singer is very serious about his work but will always text back the baker just to say hi. He was learning more about the other and he was starting to fall for Baekhyun, he was just slightly wondering if he felt the same even though they hadn't really talked about their feelings just yet.

Chanyeol was having a slight moment, he had a specific order that needed to be done that night, and he just couldn't get it to the way he wanted to. The lady that ordered it said that everything he made was so delicious and she wanted to bring her mother a very specific thing, even paid him well for it but he just couldn't get how he wanted it to. So he sat down in his chair and picked up his phone, he learned just merely talking to Baekhyun made the muse hit him well and he could get his items done. Chanyeol wondered if the singer felt the same for him, he was starting to fall head over heels for Baekhyun with the heart stopping smile. But right now all he could do was text him and hope he wasn't bothering the other.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **ME:** Why can't I do this?!

 **BAEK:** Cause you are overthinking it and making it harder than it is.

Chanyeol made a face, he had told his fiance about this order, and he knew was overthinking it but the singer could have some nice things to say.

 **ME:** Maybe... but... help me....

 **BAEK:**

**BAEK:** You got this, stop overthinking, the lady already loves what you make so just do it

Chanyeol giggled a the selca he received, and just like that he felt a million times better. He was starting to really fall for Baekhyun... hard...

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Alright alright, I will get back at it... Thanks Baek, you helped a lot.

 **BAEK:** You are welcome Yeolie, I do demand a picture once you are done, I know it is gonna be amazing!

 **ME:** I will! Back to work for you too! I know you are working hard at that song!

 **BAEK:** You are so sweet for remembering but yes, my agent wants to make sure I have it down! Send the pic once done!

 **ME:** I will and of course I remember... it is about you. Anyway back to work for me, I will send it once I am done.

Chanyeol was even blushing while he was setting his phone down, how could he already be falling for someone that he hadn't even met yet. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before getting back to work on the cupcakes. Smiling after an hour had passed, he looked at his creation with a bright grin, it looked so perfect and he knew he had Baekhyun to thank for it. After calling the customer to let her know it was done, he took a picture and sent it to the singer, knowing he would be impressed with it.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** What do you think?

It took him a minute to get a message back but he knew his fiance was busy with his music. The reply he got back though made him chuckle happily..

 **BAEK:** OMG YEOL!!! THAT LOOKS AMAZING!!! I told you could do it!! I am so impressed!!!!

 **ME:** Thank you! I am pretty proud of it, now I just gotta make sure the customer will...

 **BAEK:** She will! And if not you tell her to contact me and I will set her straight!

Chanyeol laughed and smiled at his phone, his love was something else, and that stopped his slightly from typing his message out. He was already in love with Baekhyun Byun, when he wasn't to sure but the man with his silly selcas and happy smiles made Chanyeol's entire heart stop beating. Licking his lips he bit his bottom lip before letting out a huff of air. Before he could answer him, the customer came in very excited to see what he created, and when she saw the arrangement all she could do was clap and want to pay him double for it. He was just so happy that she liked it, and she made sure that he knew how much she appreciated it. After she left, giving him a rather huge tip, Chanyeol picked his phone back up to message his singer.

 **ME:** Sorry customer came in and LOVED it! She even gave me an extra 40 dollars since I did such a good job!

 **BAEK:** I TOLD YOU! You are completely amazing Yeolie! I knew you could do it!!

 **BAEK:** And I will say it cause I need to get it out or I can't focus...

 **ME:** ....Kay?......

 **BAEK:** I completely and totally love you Chanyeol Park, thought you should know...

 **BAEK:**  

Chanyeol couldn't stop the bright smile that came on his face, he said it first, and he knew that he loved the other man more than he could truly say.

 **ME:** I love you too Baekhyun Byun, now go back to work, I have to clean up.

 **ME:**  

 **BAEK:** Talk to you soon Baker Man  <3

 **ME:** Soon Singing Man  <3

Chanyeol couldn't stop the happy giggle when he set down his phone and began cleaning up his kitchen. He had someone to love in his life, and someone to love him back.. isn't that what made the world such a beautiful place to live in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made my teeth hurt...


	3. Sprinkles makes Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It has been three amazing weeks Chanyeol has had, all thanks to his singer with the perfect smile, and now he was moving. The couple decided that the baker would be moving into the singer's home since he had more room and it was closer to his bakery than his own home. Chanyeol was seriously excited that within a week he would be meeting Baekhyun and then marrying him!

A permanent smile seemed to be on Chanyeol's face, he couldn't really help it, he thought he was happy before with just his bakery but now that he had Baekhyun in his life.. he was truly learning the meaning of being happy. It made his entire day hearing Baek's chime making his phone come alive, it made his day just hearing about the singer's, and he knew that his entire heart belonged to the other. He still couldn't wait to met the wonderful man that he started talking to a little over three weeks ago, and he couldn't imagine his life without the other being in it. There was something so special about Baekhyun and Chanyeol could not get enough of him, at all, even while packing up his boxes in his apartment all his thoughts were for the singer with the gorgeous smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **BAEK:** My ears are burning, thinking hard about me?

Chanyeol couldn't stop the bright grin that happened, seemed his fiance was in tune with him, even though they never met.

 **ME:** I am actually, hope that isn't an issue 

 **BAEK:** Not at all my sweet baker because I have been thinking a lot about you too.

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** I would much rather think about you than pack XD

 **BAEK:** Tough cookies, the quicker you pack the more you can think about me, and our wedding!

 **BAEK:**  

Chanyeol giggled at the selca that he received, one thing he learned about Baek was he loved to make faces in pictures, not that he was complaining at all.

 **ME:** Being a baker I take offense to that statement.

 **BAEK:** You will be okay  <3

 **ME:** Other than harassing me, what are you doing today?

 **BAEK:** Moving things around here to make sure you have more than enough room for all your spatulas.

 **ME:** I greatly appreciate that  <3

 **BAEK:** You should I hate moving things but if moving means you get to come in here then moving I shall do!

 **ME:** That was beautiful XD Anyway I am going to get back to packing, I do have something that I am going to be making later though

 **BAEK:** I demand a picture when you are done!

 **ME:** Of course Baekie, I love you!

 **BAEK:** I love you too Yeolie  <3

Chanyeol grinned happily at his phone before setting it down and went back to packing up his items in boxes. It was so exciting knowing that he would be with Baekhyun in no time!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol sat in his bakery with a soft smile, he couldn't wait to share this space with his singer, he knew once they were married Baekhyun's bright light would be all through his shop and he couldn't wait. He could feel the pure warmth from the selcas that he received and couldn't wait to see it in person. Hearing the bell chime letting him know his cake was ready to be taken out of the oven and cooled, Chanyeol couldn't stop the happy giggle seeing it perfectly brown which meant the cake was going to be delicious. He couldn't stop smiling as he pulled out the rest of the ingredients he needed to finish his cake, knowing his fiance was the inspiration behind the design of this one.

After a good hour of decorating and making sure his cake was perfect, he pulled out his phone and messaged Baekhyun, knowing the singer would have his phone close since he was taking a break from the studio.

 **ME:** All done, wanna see?

 **BAEK:** Do you really have to ask that? Of course I want to see!

 **ME:**  

Chanyeol was really proud of how it turned out, he was getting better and better the more he practiced, he was just hoping his fiance would love it.

 **BAEK:** OH MY GOD

 **BAEK:** Chanyeol that is so wonderful! Truly! You outdid yourself completely! Wonderful job!

**BAEK:**

**ME:**  

 **ME:** Thanks Baek! That sweater is adorable by the way!

 **BAEK:** I really like it! And let me get back to working but I love you Yeolie, you talented man!

 **ME:** I love you too Baekie  <3!


	4. The Icing At The Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In South Korea, when a male turns the age of 25 and you are single, you must get married. Parents get together and pick the perfect match for their sons. Sometimes it works, and sometimes they just have to deal with what hand they are dealt. But before they meet in person, they are given each other's phone numbers to get to know them before their first meeting... their wedding day.  
> \----------------------------------------------------------  
> It was the day before the meeting of Chanyeol and Baekhyun, and the baker was more than a little excited. He was bouncing all over his bakery and making all kinds of things to keep his hands busy. He knew that his entire life was with Baekhyun and he couldn't believe they were finally going to meet and marry the next day!

To say that Chanyeol Park was excited for the events tomorrow was a vast understatement, he was moving around his bakery like a child on a sugar high, and he couldn't stop baking and making things. His entire apartment had been packed and already moved into Baekhyun's home a few days ago so he was spending most of his time in his shop grinning like he was the happiest person in the world and making so many treats that he was basically giving them away, not that his customers minded, and many gave him extra tips knowing he was getting married tomorrow.

"So who is the lucky one that stole our charming Chanyeol from us?" One of his regulars asked while he was packaging up her pie that she just purchased. Chanyeol looked up at her and grinned so hard that his jaw hurt but he truly couldn't help it, whenever he even thought about Baekhyun. "His name is Baekhyun and I promise you that I am the lucky one!" He giggled which made the older woman smile at him before handing him the amount for the pie plus twenty more for a tip. He thanked her many times before she waved at him and left. Chanyeol felt like he was floating on air knowing that tomorrow he would finally be able to see and marry the love of his life, he was now just killing enough time before his parents came to take him to the hotel where he would be getting married.

It was an hour later when he heard his last chime on the front door, he was just shutting down everything, knowing he wasn't going to be back in his bakery for about a week. He looked around with a soft smile before looking over at his parents who were smiling at him. "Let's get me married!" He said in the happiest tone they ever heard come out of their son before all three giggled and walked out to go to the hotel. He couldn't stop grinning like he was the richest man in the world, because even if he didn't have a penny to his name.. as long as he had Baekhyun in his life then he was the happiest man in the entire universe.

Once they made it to the hotel, Chanyeol got out of the car, and stared in wonder at the huge building that he was getting married in. His eyes widened as he slowly looked around because it looked like a place where on the rich and famous got married, not a small town baker but he didn't care. As long as he got to marry Baekhyun at the end of the day tomorrow he would do anything. Following behind his parents as they gathered his bag and suit he was going to be getting married in, they walked into the lobby and had him stand by himself while they checked in. Before he could look around on the inside an older couple came over to him and bowed, he had no idea what was happening, but he bowed out of respect and waited. Turns out that they were Baekhyun's parents and they wanted to meet their new son in law, and the baker was slightly nervous but was all smiles and told them that he would take such great care of their son, knowing that the singer was his soul mate. After hugging each of them and then his own parents he went up to his room to relax and try to get some sleep for tomorrow.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **BAEK:** Your father is gigantic... I assume you are also.......

 **ME:** That would be true, but plus side, I am a wonderful cuddler

 **BAEK:** See that is what I love about you, always so positive!

 **ME:** Thanks! Also your parents are rather lovely, I see where you get your beauty from.

 **BAEK:** Such a flirt, are you about ready for bed? I think we both need some sleep!

 **ME:** I am, though I am way to excited to try and sleep!

 **BAEK:** Me too but we need to get our rest, tomorrow is a big big day!

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** Off to bed then! Night Baekhyun Byun and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow! I love you so much!

 **BAEK:** I love you too Chanyeol Park and I can't wait to marry you too!!!

 **BAEK:**  

 **BAEK:** See you tomorrow  <3

 **ME:** See you tomorrow  <3

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chanyeol's day started in a flurry of activity but he was all for it, he knew all the stylists and staff were making their day as perfect as it could be. Chanyeol still couldn't believe that he was going to marry Baekhyun in less than 4 hours, he would finally be able to touch him and be together for the rest of their lives. Watching his breakfast get wheeled in, the baker sat up fully and began eating knowing his stylist would be in shortly to get him ready for the wedding. He couldn't stop the giggle when he heard his phone chime knowing it was his fiance.

 **BAEK:**  

 **BAEK:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH CHANYEOL AND I CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY YOU!!!

 **ME:**  

 **ME:** THANK YOU!!!! I can't wait to see you and marry you!!! I love you so much Baekhyun!!!!

 **ME:** And make sure you send a selca when you are ready! I can't wait!

 **BAEK:** I better get one back but yes!!

 **BAEK:** See you soon!!!  <3 <3 <3 

Chanyeol grinned happily at his phone and set it down to finish his breakfast. Right after he brushed his teeth he heard a knock on the door and then a woman with a big bag come in and set her stuff down. She turned to him and all he could do was wave awkwardly which made her smile brightly, "Aren't you the cutest? You are rather tall so I don't think I need stool for you." She giggled before she waved at her chair for him to sit down so she could begin her work of getting his ready for the wedding. He asked questions about her work and when he told her he was a baker, she asked questions about his. And before he knew it, it was time to change into his suit, and then back to her to make sure his hair was perfect.

When he came back, his stylist gasped and then grinned at him, "You are breathtaking Chanyeol, your fiance had better hold on tight." He blushed but smiled brightly at her and when she offered to take a picture for Baekhyun, he let her. When he posed and then got his phone back, he couldn't stop the small smile that crossed his face, he did look rather good and he hoped Baek would like how he looked.

 **ME:** All ready to marry my soul mate! Hope you are!

 **ME:**  

He didn't have to wait long for the reply that came from the singer.

 **BAEK:** OMG YEOL!! YOU LOOK AMAZING!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU IN PERSON!!

**BAEK:**

**BAEK:** I am all ready and I can't wait to marry you!!!

 **ME:** You look completely breathtaking Baek! I love you so much!

 **BAEK:** I love you too Chanyeol, see you soon!  <3

Chanyeol couldn't stop the happy smile before he heard his parents come into the room. He couldn't stop wrapping his arms around the both of them and thanking them once again for finding Baekhyun. He knew his entire world was all about the singer and he couldn't wait to marry the love of his life. He wanted them to know how much he loved both of them and how they made him the man he was today, and after they left with his phone, Chanyeol couldn't stop staring at himself in the mirror knowing in an hour he would be a husband.

Then it was time, it was time for him to go to the chapel, time for him to finally meet Baekhyun and marry him. He still couldn't believe where his life was going but he knew that as long as he had the singer in it, it would be a wonderful ride. Walking into the chapel, he looked around and couldn't stop smiling seeing blues, silvers, and blacks swirling perfectly together knowing it symbolized both of the couple. He stood at the alter, giving the priest a bow of respect, before fidgeting with his sleeves for a second. Then he heard the music start, and Chanyeol's eyes moved to the closed door knowing his love was behind it, and when it opened his entire breath left him. Baekhyun was a work of art over selcas but seeing him in person made the baker feel like he was staring at an angel straight from Heaven. When the both locked eyes, they grinned so hard but they couldn't stop looking at each other, and when Baek was close enough to him he reached out and traced his fingers gently over the perfect jawline and giggled.

The ceremony started and when they said their vows to each other, Chanyeol felt his entire world shift and then things get brighter the moment Baekhyun said I do. He knew the smaller man was his entire world and he belonged to the other just the same, they were meant to be. Their love was one written for the story books and Chanyeol couldn't see anyone but Baekhyun. When the priest announced them, "May I have the amazing pleasure of introducing for the first time ever, Chanyeol Park and Baekhyun Byun-Park! You may now kiss your husband!" Chanyeol grinned bright before pulling Baekhyun's perfect body to him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss that caused the singer to moan softly against his lips. They broke a part slowly and Chanyeol couldn't let him go just yet, he needed to keep touching him, and when their eyes locked to each others they both giggled and blushed. "I love you so much my baker with the big grin." Chanyeol couldn't stop smiling before he gave Baekhyun eskimo kisses, "And I love you my singer with the brightest smile." And his husband gave him one of his smiles before they broke slowly away from each other to begin the party to celebrate the love that they share together.

Chanyeol may not have much, he may spend more time in the bakery than with others, but he knew what ever the world threw at him he could handle as long as he had the love of a singer to keep him going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! All sweet and fluffy Chanbaek/Baekyeol story! Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
